


two sides of a coin

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a kind of happiness in just being together, alone, Youngbae listening to Seungri ramble and Seungri watching Youngbae start to smile when the younger stares at him-- he fusses, but that smile is still perched on his lips and Seungri can't take his eyes off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two sides of a coin

**Author's Note:**

> stares off into the sunset in shame   
> i told myself id never write fic with real people but here i am   
> i am sorry,,,,, , ,, , 
> 
> i love baeri sm tho rip me

There's a kind of happiness in just being together, alone, Youngbae listening to Seungri ramble and Seungri watching Youngbae start to smile when the younger stares at him-- he fusses, but that smile is still perched on his lips and Seungri can't take his eyes off it. His eyes light up when he smiles, his features are smooth and strong and beautiful, like he was sculpted by an artist. Seungri wants to tell him that, but it's hard, it's hard to be sweet and intimate and quiet when he's such a busy, exuberant person. He tries, though, Seungri tries damn hard.

"Hyung, you're very handsome, you know."

He's smiling while he says it of course, but for once in his excitingly dramatic life, Seungri's a bit bashful when he says it. He meets Youngbae's eyes, but he glances away, a hand ruffling his chestnut colored hair. It's a little perplexing, Youngbae's brow furrowing, because when on earth is Seungri shy? He's far from it.

"What's this about, huh? What do you want?" Youngbae's teasing him more or less, a slow grin forming as he looks at the younger musician with a brow arched up. Seungri immediately bursts into himself, though, fretting and shaking his head and hands at the same time, as if pleading and pouting like a child. "No, no! I don't want anything!! I really mean it, hyung!" Seungri sounds almost startled, and maybe a bit disappointed, but it mostly reminds Youngbae of some kind of sad puppy. He laughs, pats his hand on the maknae's shoulder, and goes on. 

In regards to Seungri being shy, though, that's somewhat of a lie. It's more like he's ambitious, spontaneous and excited and just all around pretty open-minded to all kinds of things. He gets kind of shy in private, though, when it's less him on stage performing and it's more Lee Seunghyun one on one with someone who can see all of him and also see through him. He's shy when he kisses Youngbae, especially when he can't catch the older singer by surprise. He gets nervous, his breath catches and he can't look the older man properly in the eye and his fingers clutch at the fabric of Youngbae's shirt-- he stops a few centimeters from the other's lips, and then he's all shy and soft, as if he's afraid Youngbae might disappear or would be put off by the display of affection. Sometimes it's a little annoying, but Seungri comes alive with praise and encouragement, so once the elder encourages him a tiny bit or responds, Seungri is back to his over confident self and is more than pleased with kissing the other.

When they're out in the open, though, it's a little different; Seungri seems to burst at the seems with thrill when stealing tiny moments from the other man. When Youngbae meets his eyes, he grins, the same wide toothy grin that forms creases at his eyes and he shines with such a light of enthusiasm. Even though their quiet, hidden kisses are something a little slower and intimate, the maknae all but revels in the excitement of stealing one from Youngbae-- he loves that sort of thrill, gets himself excited when they're about to go on stage and Seungri steals him for a second, they're breathless and a bit sweaty from already preforming some. Those stolen kisses are Seungri's favorites, Youngbae knows that, he can tell from the way the other musician sort of struts about afterwards, as if he won some prize or he's the luckiest little asshole in the world (which he is; Youngbae has half a mind to punch him for it sometimes).

Seungri's all fine and dandy when it's in public, or when there's loads of people around, or when they're on stage, but he's so much more shy about things when it's the two of them. It's not about the excitement, then, it's intimate and just peaceful. He's slower to touch Youngbae, like he's trying to soak it in or really feel the older man or try to meld the two of them together. His fingers are slower, curious, maybe a touch blind and innocent; Youngbae is patient nonetheless. For all his teasing and pulling the boy around, he gives him a little lee way in these matters-- he sits in silence, watching, responding when he needs to, he finds plenty of peace in just being with Seungri in general.

When it's that kind of closeness, Youngbae prefers to kiss the younger, prefers to feel his breath slow a little and to feel him melt in his own arms-- it's pleasant for a change, he has the reigns then, Seungri is giving them to him. It's a sort of trust and a sort of love that's not talked about, they don't talk about it much, they just sort of do and Seungri lays words of affection on Youngbae whom responds in smile and a hum, and a soft look that has his heart behind it.

People love in all kinds of different ways, and the way Youngbae and Seungri love the other is just as odd a mesh as any other.


End file.
